When I Grow Up
by RainbowFez
Summary: Every year Henry's School Has the children fill out a What I want to do when I grow up paper. We see Henry's progress as a writer and person from Kintergarden to fifth grade.


I think this is pretty good. A little difrent but I thought it was god. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it. **PLEASE REVIEW** I really want your opinions. and anyone reading Bro or Boyfriend I'm posting the chapter tomaro.

* * *

Every year Storybrook's elementary school has the students fill out a "What do you want to be when you grow up" questionnaire. These are Henry's Papers since kindergarten.

* * *

**Kindergarten**

Use complete Sentences.

Name: _Henry Mills_

1) What do you want to do when you grow up?

_When I grow up I want to be an astrronat. _

2) Why?

_I want to walk on the moon so I can fly like a Superhero_

* * *

**First Grade**

Use complete Sentences.

1) What Job do you want when you grow up?

_I want to be an astronaut when I grow up._

2) Why?

_I want to be an astronaut because I like space and want to walk on the moon. I want to be the first kid to walk on the moon!_

**Second Grade**

* * *

Please answer in five or more sentences. Points will be taken off for spelling mistakes. If you are not sure about a word ask the teacher for help.

1) What job do you want when you grow up? Why?

_When I grow up I want to be a fire man. I want to be a fireman because I want to save people. I want to use a big hose to put out the fires. I want to see what it's like to open a fire hydrant. I only saw them open one on TV and it looks like fun to play in the water. Firemen get to go up the big ladder on the firetrucks. I like to climb. _

Please answer in at least three sentences.

2) How are you going to do this?

_I am going to go to school. I'm going to run really fast and start lifting things so I can get strong. If I am strong and fast I will get to be a fire man._

**Third Grade**

* * *

What do you want to do when you grow up?

_When I grow up I want to be mayor like my mom. My mom gets to help people. She gets a big office and people look up to her. I want people to look up at me. She gets respect. I don't get respect and I will if I'm mayor. She gets to run the entire town! She gets to make laws and if I make laws I can help people. I can help feed the poor. Storybrook doesn't have a soup kitchen. When I become mayor I will start a soup kitchen. I will also use town money to help make the school better. I will build a new gym and give money to buy new books. Our classrooms aren't the best and I want to change that. Everyone needs a good education and we can get a better education in a newer school._

**Fourth Grade**

* * *

1) What do you want to do when you grow up?

_When I grow up I want to be a principal. Younger kids are being bullied by fifth and fourth graders. I want to help more than I already do. I can't be there all the time and I feel guilty when one of the first or second graders are crying. As principal I can make better rules and be there to stop bullying before things get really bad. The school has bad policies. Bullies aren't punished and victims are persecuted. I NEED TO CHANGE THAT! I cannot just sit here anymore and do nothing. Teachers won't help and the current principal is terrible at his job._

2) What are some ways to improve the school?

_This school has a lot of problems. First off the rules against bullying is terrible. Bullies get a slap on the wrist, sometimes only a call home. The boy who beat up a third grader got detention for one day. One day! When a victim goes to a teacher for help the teachers will just tell them it isn't bullying. If it's not physical violence it's not bullying? Lies. Name calling is just as bad if not worse. Therapists say that name calling is worse and I agree. Suzy Lee was cutting herself last year! How can we say that the girls calling her fat weren't bullies? The teachers know NOTHING. They just sit on their butts and ignore everything. Policies need to change. Next time something worse can happen. This school is putting kids in danger by letting bullying happen, No, ENCOURAGING bullying. They tell us that name calling isn't bullying and that means kids think its ok. I am talking to my mom the mayor and things will change! Yes Mrs. Gardener I know your reading this and yes you are one of these teachers. I don't care if I get in trouble! Maybe it'll shock you enough to do something. Suspend me if you have to. I WILL NOT STAND DOWN!_

**Fifth Grade**

* * *

1) What do you want to do when you grow up?

_I don't know. I just want to get out of school._

2) What are some ways to improve the school?

_Stop bullying. At least try. You won't try and I don't care anymore. I have only a few months less in this hell and then I'm free of all of you._

* * *

Marry Margret reread the paper Henry had turned in the day before. She had been told by the other teachers to expect a rant but this wasn't a rant. Something was very wrong with Henry. She hadn't seen him happy in months. She had to help some way. Maybe she could give Henry the book she found in her closet, Once Upon A Time. She could show Henry that everything got better in the end. All the stories started off with something bad happening and ended in happily ever after. Henry needed to understand that everything would turn out ok.

* * *

Thats the end. Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
